1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an anti-vibration platform, and more particularly to an anti-vibration platform for semiconductor equipment that is constructed by assembling a plurality of ball couplings, connecting bars, and vertical supports to one another, and provided with special anti-vibration measures to be safer and more convenient and durable for use.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Most of the conventional platforms for supporting semiconductor equipment are constructed by welding steel frames together and then provided the welded steel frames with flexible vibration-isolating structures. For example, the vibration-isolating structure disclosed in Taiwan Publication No. 530862 includes horizontal upper and lower base plates, and a column vertically connected to and located between the upper and the lower plates via upper and lower annular cushions. The vertical column is provided around its outer surface with shrouding means based on the Poisson's Ratio in the elasticity, so that the structure so formed naturally has a large vertical rigidity for supporting the structure weight, and a large horizontal softness for isolating the structure from earthquake energy. The vibration-isolating structure is characterized in that the vertical column is formed with a plurality of V-shaped grooves. An annular shrouding means is arranged at the tip of each of the V-shaped groove, and preload is applied to the shrouding means. An energy dissipator is provided in the vertical column to form an integrated body. The upper and lower plates are formed with holes for fastening respectively to the pillar and ground of a building. The vertical column, and upper and lower plates can be of circular, rectangular, oval or rhombus shape. The upper and lower plates are connected to the vertical column by means of a mooring device.
The conventional high-rigidity structures developed in the early stage did not thoroughly consider the problem of vibration isolation. Having been affected by the disasters caused by earthquakes, the construction and architecture fields have changed their design concepts. However, the current construction design involving vibration isolation, vibration protection or vibration absorption only relates on elastic members attached to the basis of the main structure. When the platform or the whole structure is subject to vibration, the vibration-isolating means thereof are vibrated at the same time and therefore provide only very limited protection to the main structure. It is therefore desirable to develop an anti-vibration structure that is vibration-resistant to effectively protect the main structure from damage caused by the vibration.